pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R
Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R (美少女戦士プリキュア：R Bishōjo senshi purikyua: Aru) is an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure franchise. It is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Summer Legacy/21moon24, also written by Naoko Takeuchi, and co-directed by Chiaki Kon. The themes are planets and other celestial bodies. It is the sequel to Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure and has 3 more seasons following after it (Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R). Speculation from the directors and writers Synopsis Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R episodes First half – After the Dark Kingdom is defeated, the girls' memories of being PreCure are erased and they live normal lives once again until two aliens, Ail and Ann arrived to Earth stealing energy from the planet. If the PreCure can't reawaken the Earth will die completely like the Moon Kingdom did 1000 years ago. The aliens steal the energy to give it to the Doom Tree via using Cardians. Usagi is promptly giving back her memories by Luna and she reawakens her friends in-order to stop the eminent destruction of the Earth. Second half – The Doom Tree is healed alongside Ail and Ann. After all that hell is over, Usagi and Mamoru decide to go on a date, but it's interrupted by a girl with pink pig tails matching Usagi's hair style falling from the sky. The little girl is followed by a evil clan, the Black Moon Clan and they wish for this girl, "Chibiusa" to be in their clutches. The Black Moon Clan soon begins abducting people and destroying many parts of Tokyo in the process, but the reawakened PreCure will try their best to stop them. Characters Pretty Cures Tsukino Usagi (月野雪乃 Tsukino Usagi) / Cure Moon (キュアムーン Kyua Mūn) Info is coming soon Mizuno Ami (みずのあみ Mizuno Ami) / Cure Mercury (水銀を治す Kyua Mercuri) Info is coming soon Hino Rei (日野レイ Hino Rei) / Cure Mars (キュアマーズ Kyua Māzu) Info is coming soon Kino Makoto (キノマコト Kino Makoto) / Cure Jupiter (木星を治す Kyua Jupita) Info is coming soon Aino Minako (アイノミナコ Aino Minako) / Cure Venus ''"V"'' (治療金星 Kyua Vu~īnasu "Vu~ī") Info is coming soon Cure Pluto (治療冥王星 Kyua Pruuto) Cure Pluto appears for a little while but foreshadows the next season in a way. She was Chibiusa's only friend for a very long time until Chibiusa found friends in the other PreCure. Cure Pluto is the guardian of the space-time continuum and the gate of time. She carries around the Garnet Rod and has a belt of time-keys and luminous links. After she dies her belt is all that is left and Diana takes the belt to Chibiusa who takes the belt and uses it. The Moon Kingdom and other allies Queen Serenity (クイーンセレニティ Kuīnsereniti) The queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. She's the mother Princess Serenity. and gave her own life using the Silver Crystal to reincarnate everyone and seal away the Dark Kingdom for a temporary amount of time. Luna (ルナ Runa) Luna is a female black cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that gives the Pretty Cures their Pretty Planet Compacts and luminous links. She ends her sentences with "-Una~" or "-Lu~" Artemis (アルテミス Arutemisu) Despite having a feminine name Artemis is a male white cat fairy (originally a kemonomimi) that was/is Cure Venus's companion/helper. He ends his sentences with "-Te~" or "-Mis~" Diana (ダイアナ Daiana) Diana is the future daughter of Luna and Artemis. She stays close to King Endymion at all costs while many others are unconscious. Diana ends her sentences with "-Ana~" or "-Dai~" Tsukino Chibiusa (ちびうさ Tsukino Chibiusa) Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter. She fell from the sky and interrupted a date between her parents in the past. She demanded Usagi give her the Silver Crystal and all of her luminous links. Chiba Mamoru (千葉守 Chiba Mamoru) / Tuxedo Mask (タキシードマスク Takishīdo Kamen) A mysterious masked man by night, a cold but handsome high school student by day. Mamoru searches for the Silver Crystal meanwhile helping the PreCure in their battle. He is the reincarnated Prince Endymion and fell back in love with Princess Serenity/Usagi. The Black Moon Clan The enemies of this season and are also hunting down the Silver Crystal and Chibiusa. Wiseman (ワイズマン Waizuman) ''/ '''Death Phantom' (デスファントム Desufantomu) Wiseman is the mastermind advisor behind the invasion of Neo-Earth. He instructed the Black Moon Clan to destroy the Silver Crystal before the world is destroyed, but he wants it (Earth/the world) destroyed or to take over the planet. Prince Demande (プリンス・デマンド Purinsu Demando) This prince is the leader of the Black Moon Clan and is pretty much unaware that he's Wiseman's puppet. He is obsessed with Neo-Queen Serenity and discovers that Cure Moon is the past version of her; he promptly kidnaps her. Saphir (サフィール Safīru) Saphir is Prince Demande's younger brother. Ruebeus (ルベウス Rubeusu) Ruebeus is in charge of the Phantom Sisters and is in a relationship with the oldest one. The Phantom sisters (ファントム姉妹 Fantomu shimai) * Petz – the oldest, 3rd sister to appear and be healed. * Calaveras – the 2nd to oldest, final sister to appear and be healed. * Berthier – the 2nd to youngest, the 2nd sister to appear and be healed. * Koan – the youngest, the 1st sister to appear and be healed. Esmeraude (エスメロード Esumerōdo) Esmeraude is a sassy woman with feelings for Prince Demande. Dark Pretty Cure (ダークプリキュア Dākupurikyua) Black Lady (ブラック・レディ Burakku Redi), temporary The corrupted Chibiusa and is clearly more older than how she actually is. Droids (ドロイド Doroido) Droids are the minions of the Black Moon clan and assist in invasion of the planet. They're monsters that are the cause of a corrupted jewel or a corrupted human. Minor Characters Osaka Naru (大阪鳴 Osaka Naru) Usagi's childhood friend whose mom owns Usa-P. However, Naru is from Osaka thus the ironic last-name. Umino Gurio (海野ぐりお Umino Gurio) Umino is the stereotypical nerd and somewhat of a friend to Usagi. Umino has a crush on Naru and it's very, very obvious. MORE TO COME. Items Pretty Planet Compacts (プリティプラネットコンパクト Puritipuranettokonpakuto) The transformation items of the PreCure. luminous links (発光リンク Hakkō rinku) The activators, but they can be used to summon other items such as Ami's Computer or the Luna Pen. PreCure Make Up Items (プリキュアメークアップアイテム Purikyuamēkuappuaitemu) The transformation appliers. Each girl gets a different one according to them such as Usagi uses lipstick and/or Ami uses a eyeshadow applicator. PreCure Planet swords (プリキュア惑星の剣 Purikyua wakusei no ken) These swords are used by the PreCure at the end of the season to defeat Doom Phantom and are used only once until Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: Stars when they have a return but weaker. The swords are achieved when the future PreCure gave almost all their power to their previous selves in order to defeat Doom Phantom; that power somewhat stuck around after the current PreCure were determined to protect the universe thus they gained Planet Power which is used in the next season and their compacts were updated. Moon Wand (ムーンウォンド Mūn'u~ondo) This is a Cure Moon and moon royalty only weapon that can be used with the Silver Crystal. (it is only used in the first 8 episodes of the Doom Tree arc. Cutie Moon Rod (キューティ・ムーン・ロッド Kyūtī Mūn Roddo) This weapon is used by Cure Moon and is given to her by Queen Serenity. The Silver Crystal (シルバークリスタル Shirubākurisutaru) The Silver Crystal is made up of the Chrome crystals and the tears of moon royalty. Anyone can use it and it's very powerful. Disguise Pens (変装ペン Hensō pen) The disguise pens are used by the PreCure to disguise themselves, but can only be summoned by inserting the respective luminous link. Locations .... Media/Merchandise Movie(s) ..... Soundtrack Album(s) ..... Vocal Album(s) ..... Trivia * The Doom Tree, Ail and Ann are not classified as villains because all 3 of them just wanted to survive unaware of the consequences. ** However, the Doom Tree was corrupted by darkness and wished to fool the soul surviving people from its homeplanet. * Cure Pluto "died" because she committed the worse taboo possible, stopping time. ** She was placed in limbo until she was released in the future, but she goes to the 21st century which is later touched upon in the next season. Other Category:Series Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Soldier Pretty Cure: R